


The scene at the beginning

by MaVi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaVi4/pseuds/MaVi4
Summary: Just a normal morning at NCIS.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 45





	The scene at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i imagine a scene of an episode, where Ellie and Nick are finally together but without anyone knowing, could be, or at least thats what I wish for. It would come right after you saw how a few clueless people found a dead corpse in a unusual place, you know like in the beginning of a usual episode of NCIS? Then it would change to this scene and right afterwards the intro would start to play. I hope this somehow makes sense to you XD  
> I didn't write it as a full story, it's more like a few discriptions to pitch a scene I have in my head. That's why it's very short, sorry I don't know why I did'nt just post it on tumblr. Also, if you didn't already notice, english isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes. So here you go...

Early morning. You can hear a few birds and voices from outside. The camera pans through a room, beginning at one wall, where you can see a dresser and above a mirror and then it pans past a window. You can see the early morning outside while the camera pans by. During this time a phone beginns to ring. The camera is still panning till it reaches a nightstand where you can see the phone. The screen says "McGee“.  
A womans hand reaches out to the phone and you can hear her answering: “Hey McGee.“

The scene changes to a confused McGee sitting at his desk in the bullpen.  
“Bishop!?"  
“Ya, whats up?“  
“Why are you answering Torreses phone?“  
“Oh uh, we were jogging you know“ a little insecure chuckle „I must have grabbed the wrong phone.“  
“Huh“ McGee still looks confused but his face relaxes a little bit „We‘ve already got a murder. Will you two meet us there?“  
“Um, ya sure. See you there“  
„Alright I send you the adress, bye.“

The scene changes to Ellie laying in bed, phone in one hand the other holding her blanket. She seems to not wear very much. A male hand reaches over her to pull her into an embrace of the man next to ther. Now you can see Nick, also rarely vested, grinnig at Ellie.  
“You grabbed my phone?“  
„It‘s very confusing, alright? They look alike and the contact name was the same.“ Ellie tries half grinnig half with a worried look on her face to defend herself. Nick chuckles. “But that was a nice save“

The scene changes again to the bullpen showing McGee who still looks a bit confused at his phone. Gibbs, carrying his gear, walks by McGees desk not realy looking at the agent and already on his way to the elevator. “Everything alright McGee?“  
You can see McGee again, still looking on his phone“I don‘t know. That seemed oddly familiar.“

*NCIS intro starts*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you liked this idea:)


End file.
